parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lego's New Groove
StevenandFriends's Spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast: *Emmet (The Lego Movie) as Kuzco (Human) *King Julien (Madagascar) as Kuzco (Llama) *Hiccup (How To Train Your Dragon) as Pacha *Smiler (The Emoji Movie) as Yzma *Blu (Rio) as Kronk *Nigel (Rio) as Devil Kronk *Eduardo (Rio 2) as Angel Kronk *Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) as Chicha *as Chaca *as Tipo *Scrat (Ice Age) as Bucky the Squirrel *Colette (Ratatouille) as Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress *Pigs (The Angry Birds Movie) as Jaguars *Smek (Home) as Theme Song Guy *Mater (Cars) as Rudy the Old Man *Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who!) as Peasant Near Yzma *Benjamin Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) as Mudka's Meat Hut Cook *Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) as Cat Yzma *Alvin, Simon and Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Birthday Singers *Dusty Crophopper and Chug (Planes) as Two Men Playing Checkers Chapters: *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 1 - Opening ("Perfect World") *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 2 - Hiccup's Arrival/The Lego's Advisor *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 3 - Emmetopia *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 4 - Smiler's Revenge *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 6 - Finishing the Job *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 7 - Hiccup Returns Home *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 8 - Demon Lemur! *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 9 - Into the Jungle/Hiccup to the Rescue *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 10 - A Transition of Power *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 11 - Battle on the Bridge *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 13 - Mudka's Meat Hut *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 14 - A Lemur Alone/Friends Finally *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 15 - Playtime at Hiccup's House *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 16 - The Chase *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 17 - Smiler Confronts Julien (aka Emmet) *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 18 - A Mix Up of Vials *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 19 - Smiler's Cat Form *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 20 - A Whole New Groove *"The Lego's New Groove" Part 21 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Clips From Movies/TV Show Used: *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *The Penguins Of Madagascar (2008-2015) *All Hail King Julien (2014-2017) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *Home (2015) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Zootopia (2016) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Inside Out (2015) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out Of The Shadows (2016) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Finding Dory (2016) *The Wild (2006) *Kubo and The Two Strings (2016) *The Secret Life Of Pets (2016) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Wild Life (2006) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Planes (2013) *Planes Fire and Rescue (2014) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Valiant (2005) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Rango (2011) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) *Dinosaur (2000) *Puss In Boots (2011) *Storks (2016) *Trolls (2016) *The Lorax (2012) *The Boss Baby (2017) *Ballerina (2016) Category:StevenandFriends Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoof